1. Field of the Invention
Certain disclosed embodiments relate generally to armor for protection of personnel and/or vehicles, buildings, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known armor includes “hard” and “soft” armor. Hard armor can be made very strong, but may be too rigid for some applications. Soft armor has some advantages, but is generally weaker than hard armor.